Friday Night
by Miss Shady Lane
Summary: *Takumi* One night changes Izumi and Takuya's friendship forever. Guess which one. This is my first fic Chapter Two is now up: The Weekend After
1. A Night At The Movies

Authors note: This is my first fic. So if it's not good give me the benifent of the doubt.  
  
Disclaimer. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. And Angel belongs to the wonderful writer Digitaldog.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
15 year old Takuya Kanbera stared at the empty seat across from him. He hated it when it was empty.   
  
Takuya was riding the bus, as he did everyday, looking at the seat across the aisle. Of course it wasn't usually empty. Just today.   
  
"I wish she was here." He mumbled to himself.   
  
Everyday he and Zoe would sit in the backseats of the bus becuase his cousin, the bus driver, reserved it for them.   
  
Ever since they're adventures from the Digital World ended, Takuya and Zoe became the best of friends. They had eventually given up on all their   
  
fights. A couple months after they got back, Zoe moved a block away from Takuya so they would always get together. Gradually, as the years   
  
went by, they became closer and closer and started to falling for each other. They never said a word about it though. Most people would say   
  
(Especially Koji) 'they would make such a great couple' and 'you two should hook up'. But Takuya and Zoe would merely say that they were just  
  
friends. So everyday they would sit across form each other and no one would object, knowing that they are perfect for each other. But today   
  
was different. Her seat was empty.   
  
Koji who sat in front of Zoe's normal seat shot his friend a worried glance but he missed it. Koji turned to Angel, who sat across from him. They  
  
met Angel when they went to middle school together. It was obvious that Koji and Angel liked each other but when somebody brought it up they   
  
would simply change the subject. "What happened?" Angel asked, her questioning baby blue eyes looked into Koji'sdark blue ones. He shuggred.   
  
"All I know is that they went to the movies on Friday." He took another look at Takuya. He was still in the same position. Takuya was sitting staring  
  
fixedly at her seat. The same seat that everyday he would see deep emerald green eyes, beautiful golden locks anda smile that would always   
  
brighten up his face. And now she was gone.   
  
'It's all my fault.' Takuya thought to himself. 'I made the first move and she didin't feel the same way.'  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Hey Mrs. Orimoto." Takuya smiled stepping in as Zoe's Mom opened the door. Zoe's mom looked exactly like Zoe, except her eyes. She had   
  
the most beautiful violet eyes. So Zoe inhareted her green eyes from her father. "Hello Takuya. I'll get Zoe one miute." He wasn't uncomfortable,   
  
like most kids are at another house, he was quite relaxed. This was his home away from home. Takuya nodded. She came down about thirty   
  
seconds later. "You can go upstairs. She'll be a minute." He smiled and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door a couple times and waited for  
  
an awnser. "Come in." he heard Zoe yell. When he walked in he was welcomed by a light purple room with tons of framed pictures.   
  
The pictures were of Him, JP, Koji, Tommy,Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe. A Year after she moved down the block Zoe had started to draw about   
  
they're adventures in the Digital World after she was given a copy of the dictionary that bokomon had. It started with a simple picture of Kazemon and   
  
it grew... alot. She had drawn pictures of everything in that world. From a simple digiegg to their ancient forms. She always gave them away to the   
  
others but she kept the origanals. He was looking at a picture of EmperorGreymon when she came out. He hadn't noticed her yet so she snuck   
  
behind him and... tickled him. "Ahhh stop- you-win-come on" He manged to say between laughs. She stopped and giggled a bit. He smiled when   
  
she did this. She just had the kind of laugh that made you want to smile, or atleast thats what he thought. "So we going or are you just gonna stand   
  
there and smile all day?" She asked. "I don't know smiling is pretty fun." She just rolled her eyes and took a glance at the clock on the wall. "Come  
  
on we're gonna miss the movie." She grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs. "Bye Mom!" Zoe called as the took off out the door. "Bye   
  
sweetie. Bye Takuya." "Bye Mrs. O." Takuya yelled still being dragged by Zoe.   
  
About two blocks later she eventually slowed down, for Takuya of course.It was kind of chilly but they didn't mind it much. Takuya was wearing a   
  
long white sleeved shirt over top and cargo pants, while Zoe was wearing matching jeans and a jean jacket covering a white shirt and a gold   
  
necklace that hadthe spirit of wind which was purple. Takuya had given her this when they graduated and she hasn't taken it off for anything. They  
  
walked the rest of the way laughing and talking about stuff not caring about anything except each other. The Theatre was only two blocks away   
  
when they saw, JP. "Hi ZOE Takuya." He said his name wth out any expression at all. Takuya sighed. JP was always getting jealos of Zoe and   
  
Takuya's friendship and it really started getting irritating after the first year. JP still hadn't given up on Zoe. 'Of cousre I wouldn't have either'   
  
Takuya thought. "Hey JP, we're going to go see a movie." Zoe responded. "Can I come too?" JP asked. Takuya was about to awnser but Zoe cut   
  
him off. "Sure we're going to go see uh 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie'." Takuya looked over at her with a confused look, but she just gave a small   
  
wink, lukily JP didn't catch it. "So how about we get the snack and you runand get us some good seats." "Sure Zo." With that he darted down the  
  
street."Your good." He said to Zoe laughing a bit when he watched JP disappear into the thaetre. "It took you five years to realize that?" She gave  
  
him aquestioning look. He smiled a bit and took her right hand into his left (Making her glow a warm shade of pink) and started to walk again.   
  
When they reached the theatre they decided to go to 'Bruce Almighty'. After they got the tickets and snacks Takuya could have swore that he saw  
  
JP tiredly walk into the theatre number six. About a half hour into the movie Zoe placed her head on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya smiled and put his   
  
right cheek on top of her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
On the way home they looked up at the stars. It was a clear night so you could see them perfectly. They stopped at Zoe's house. "Bye Zoe."   
  
Takuya said. He turned to leave but Zoe gently grabbed his arm, cuasing him to turn. He was met bye a warm smile while Zoe said. "Thanks."   
  
He looked deep into her eyes and took his chance. Slowly, ever so slowly, as if asking permission, he gently moved his head towards hers. Zoe   
  
didn't object though, she found herself inching towards his face.Then they're faces met for a gentle kiss. It was perfect. It deepened and became   
  
more passionate but it reamaind gentle. Takuya had caught up to Zoe in seventh grade so they were the same hieght. This wasn't they're first kiss  
  
together. They had shared one in the Digital world, much like this but not as passionate. He his hand behind her ear keeping his thumb out  
  
pressing her face against his. He then slowly slid his tounge on her bottom lip, making a shiver run down her spine, asking for passage.  
  
She gladly let him in, slid her tounge along his. The kiss still remained gentle and the two wanted to stay like that forever. But Zoe suddenly  
  
broke apart. "G'night Takuya." She said not looking into his eyes so she could hide the now endless stream of tears running down her face.   
  
She quickly turned and ran in the doorway, shutting the door behind her, and not stopping untill she reached her room. Takuya just stood there  
  
dumfounded. He turned and slowly started to walk home.   
  
Looking up all he could see was dark grey clouds now covering the night sky.   
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Why did I kiss her?" Takuya asked himself. The kiss. It just felt so natural, so perfect, so right. Takuya looked out the window across from him.   
  
It started to rain. It had been raining ever since friday night. He went over to the other seat. He looked to his left and could see the school. He   
  
sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again to see a girl walking. It was Zoe. She wasn't getting that wet because she was walking under  
  
some tree's but you couldn't see her face, she was looking at the ground. The thing that really got to him, as the bus passed her, was that she   
  
wasn't wearing anything around her neck.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
That's all so far. And if you haven't noticed I SUCK AT SPELLING!!!  
  
Sorry If it sucks but like I said, This is my first fic.  
  
And About the JP bashing I'll fix that in the second chapter. ^_^ And Kouchi will be in the next chapter 


	2. The Weekend After

Okay the last chapter sucked... Oh well heres chapter two.  
  
Like I said I'll try and fix the Junpei Bashing from the last chapter.  
  
I'm using Japanese Names becuase I got some requests too.  
  
If Digimon did belong to me, which it doesn't, I wouldn't be sitting here typing. I'd be ion vacation on some tropical island by Jamaca  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Izumi let out a small sigh as the yellow school bus passed her. She knew Takuya was watching her, but she just couldn't look at him. He had left her about thirty messeges  
  
on her machene. 'That kiss was unbelievable.' She thought to herself looking to her right to see that it started to pour. 'But...' She was cut off by some fast approaching   
  
footsteps and someone calling out her name. She instintaly whirled around to see Kouchi running straight at her, and umbrella in his hand. She smiled, for the first time in   
  
days, and stopped. As soon as Kouchi caught up to her he stopped to catch his breath.   
  
"Why... are... you... walking?" He asked panting.  
  
"Just felt like walking." She lied quickly.  
  
He looked at her with disbeileaving eyes. She frowned. He knew it was about Takuya. Back in middle school when Takuya had his first girlfriend (whom wihcih he broke up  
  
with a week into the realationship) she went to Kouchi. He was the first one to know that she liked him. So when ever she wanted to talk about Takuya she went straight to  
  
Kouchi, who never objected. "Want to talk about it?" He Offered her putting his umbrella over them. She shook her head back and forth not meeting his concerned gaze.   
  
So they walked in silence. When they finally made it to school Izumi thanked Kouchi and went to her class.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Takuya closed his locker. His eyes still closed as he exhaled. He opened them to find, Junpei.  
  
Junpei: "YOU ARE THE-"   
  
Takuya: "Listen Junpei I'm-"   
  
Junpei: "BEST!!"  
  
Takuya stood there confused. He thought Junpei would be steamed. Junpei noticed his confused face and continued on.   
  
  
  
Junpei: "Well after your little juvenial prank, I met the coolest girl. After I went into the movie, which was surprisinly helpful for my social project, Sakura Parker sat next to  
  
me and we started talking, and found out that we have alot in common, then after the movie we went out for drinks and I asked her out afain and she said YES!!"  
  
"I'm happy for you Junpei but I have Math. I'll see you later." He turned to leave but Junpei asked him one more question that had a hint of jealousy in his voice. "How was   
  
your date with, Izumi?"  
  
Takuya froze.  
  
"Great." He muttered so that Junpei just barely heard.  
  
"Taku-" "Junpei honey, you coming?" Junpei was interupted by someone, he turned to see Sakura. He smiled and took another glance back and saw Takuya walking his   
  
face looking at the ground.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Izumi was running in P.E. It was weird. Usually she was a normal speed kind of runner but today she was way ahead of everyone. She didn't care, she was trying to keep   
  
her mind completely blank. Of everything.   
  
She sped up a bit more.   
  
Of course it was hard. She couldn't stop thinking about Takuya. Not her normal crush thoughts, but the kiss. She was now way ahead of everyone. They were running in a  
  
giant oversized gym, so everyone was amazed at her speed.   
  
She went a bit faster.  
  
'Takuya' Her mind raced. She couldn't think of anything else. She tried music, clothes and even her unfinished math homework trying to get him out of her head, but nothing  
  
worked. She was on the verge of tears.   
  
She went faster. Now she had almost caught up to the others from behind.  
  
She went even faster.  
  
She was about to cry when she passed the other girls in the class. She closed her eyes tightly, making some tears squeeze through, but she tried to hide tears from   
  
Angel's soft face which now looked absoulutly petrified, like the other girls, at how fast she was running. She took a quick glance at Ms. Reidy they're gym teacher. She   
  
looked shocked. She had a stopwatch in her hands.  
  
She just ran. Thats all she could do. She tried to run her thoughts out of her head.  
  
Once again she ran past the girls who just continued to gawk at her speed.   
  
As the buzzer sounded Izumi stopped. She just stood there her hands on her knees, her hair covering her eyes that were now starting to clear from the tears, panting like   
  
crazy. She hadn't realized how fast she had gone.  
  
She looked up. The whole class was staring at her in amazement. She spotted Angel in a second. She had almost the same disbeileving eyes that she saw on Kouchi this  
  
morning. They're eyes locked. Izumi looked away and started to walk towards the middle of the gymnassium as the teacher called out her name.  
  
"Izumi, you broke the school record!" Ms. Reidy Exclaimed. The class cheered, all except one who was staring intently as Izumi's eye tried not to make contact with her  
  
own. It took a minute for the news to sink in, but izumi, who was still panting, could feel a slight blush came to her face. Her mouth was now completely dry.  
  
"Looks like you could use a drink." Amanda, one of the girls in her class, said with a cheery smile.  
  
"Oh yes. Go ahead Izumi. And take this to the principle while your out." Ms Reidy handed her a peice of paper with the time of Izumis running printed neatly in the middle.  
  
Izumi smiled and took the paper. For a couple seconds she locked eyes with Angels. Her face looked uncharactoriscly serious. Izumi put on a small smile with softened   
  
eyes finishing off with her famous puppy dog face.This made Angel close her eyes and let out a small sigh. She opened them again and smiled back. She knew that she   
  
would always be there for her friend, and she would always be there for her.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Takuya sighed looking out the window to his right, his right hand on his cheek.   
  
"Takuya!   
  
"What?" He snapped back to see the tacher staring at him.   
  
"Well Mr. Kanberra could you please awnser the question. Since you've undoubtibly been paying attention."  
  
A couple of kids giggled at Takuya's cofused look. He looked at the board the question was: 136 divided by 34. Usually when your fifteen divanasion is easy but Takuya   
  
sucked at it.  
  
'Well they're trying to make it easy.' Takuya thought. The techer was still standing beside him. He looked over at Kouji who was kind of holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"4?" Takuya read out loud.  
  
"Thats... correct." The teacher said disdainfully checking the awnser book. "Good job, Takuya."  
  
'Thank you.' He mouthed to Kouji.  
  
Kouji nodded and wrote something on the back of the paper. 'Meet me at lunch' It read. Takuya nodded. Then something caught his eye. Izumi was walking past in the hall.  
  
He just stared at her. Beads of sweat were running down her face. He knew that she had just come from gym class beacuase she had her gym clothes on, and the fact  
  
that he had memerized her shcedule helped too. He sighed and looked at the board.  
  
Kouji turned to see Takuya. He just moved his head from the door to the board. 'Wait. Takuya doesn't look at the board.' Kouji said staring at the brown haired boy. He   
  
turned his head to the door and caught a glimpse of golden hair.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Kouji asked. The teacher turned and looked for the voice, his eyes landed on Kouji. Most kids would usually get into trouble for interupting the teacher,   
  
but he kind of had a soft spoot for Kouji. "May I get a drink?"  
  
"Of course" The teacher said turning back to the board.  
  
Kouji swiftly walked out the door to see Izumi down the hall at the water fountain. So he quietly walked over.   
  
Izumi was watering her parched throaght, she hadn't yet noticed that Kouji was standing beside her.  
  
"Ahhh!" Izumi yelled as she saw a peircing stare come from Kouji's navy eyes.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding Takuya?" Kouji asked in a firm tone. "Kouji where did you come fr-" "Whay have you been avoing Takuya?" Kouji repeated.   
  
Izumi just stared, her eyes were full of anger. It was like when she fought Ranamon, she was fighting the urge to grab her D-Tector, which she always kept around her waist.  
  
"It's none of your buisness!" She stated firmly ready to turn and walk away. But Kouji grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "It's my buisness if two of my best friends  
  
are about to throw away a friendship that only comes once in a lifetime for one night at the movies." They just stood there for a moment, until Izumi finally spoke up.  
  
"You... you..." She was struggaling to find words that woulnd't end her friendship Kouji. So she chose to keep them subtle. "You don't know the whole story." she managed  
  
to finally say.  
  
With that Izumi roughly pulled her arm from Kouji's grasp and continued walking, heading towards the principle's office. She didn't know why she had gotten to angry at Koji.  
  
She never really got that mad anymore. Especially not like that. 'Why did I get so mad?' Izumi questioned herself. After all he was just trying to help. She sighed. She  
  
seemed to be sighing alot lately.   
  
Kouji watched as Izumi walked into the principle's office. He had never seen her like that. He pictured her emerald green eyes which looked so mad. They seemed to be   
  
burning with anger. He had never seen her like that, and hopefully never would. He pictured them again and shuddered. He turned and headed back towards his class.  
  
As soon as he walked in the bell rang for the next class. He and Takuya walked out. Kji started walking to his next class wich he had with Angel "See you at lunch."   
  
Takuya said, his eyes locked on the floor, heading towards his History class. Takuya's eyes misted over slightly... His next class was with Izumi.   
  
~~~~~*  
  
DUN DUN DUNNN!  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. ^__^  
  
Well thats all so far. I hope this chapter is better than the last. And I'm gonna have more Kouchi in the next chapter.  
  
And I might have a bit of Tomoki in the next chapter. (I LOVE TOMOKI'S HAT)  
  
  
  
I know alot of parts were really corny but... Well I havent got an excuse. It'll come to me.   
  
AlannaBanana 


End file.
